This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a continuous supply of articles. More particularly, the invention is used in package wrapping machines.
Articles such as food and tobacco products are commonly overwrapped as quickly as possible after being manufactured. The wrapping operation is generally faster than the initial production stages. For example, a cigarette packer does not operate as rapidly as a cigarette package overwrapping machine. Thus, there must be a buildup or a stacked supply of packages to be wrapped to keep the overwrapping machine operating continuously. There are several reasons the packer may fall behind its production. Then, the overwrapping machines will experience a shutdown unless a continuous supply of packages to be wrapped is maintained.